Twilight
by JacobBlackLover5
Summary: Hello everyone, This is my first time writing so please don't make any mean comments thanks! My first story is called Meeting For The First Time! It's about two people falling in love so please read it! Oh and i love reviews! Thanks everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Morgan's (POV)

Chapter 1 – Meeting for the first time

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, I just moved in here so I was new to the area, I decided to go for a walk along the La Push beach since I had no friends here yet to hang out with. As I was walking to the beach I saw this one guy with short black hair, he looked pretty good looking form where I was but then again I didn't see him up close he saw me stare at him and he stared back. Once I saw that he noticed me I kept walking until I reached the beach. When I got there I walked up to a big rock and sat down and looked at the beautiful scenery while skipping rocks along the water. Just then I heard this noise come from behind me and as soon as I turned my head I saw a guy standing there I looked up at his face and knew that it was the guy from the house I passed on my way here with the short black hair and I thought in my head "Damn he really is good looking!"

"Hey, did I startle you?" He asked

"Hi, Oh yeah just a little." I said with a chuckle

"Sorry I didn't mean to I just saw you while you were walking here and I didn't recognize you. Did you just move here?" He said with a smile

"Oh yeah I just moved here and I don't really know anyone from around here so I'm just hanging out with myself for the time being. It gets a little lonely." I told him with a smile

"Well do you want some company?" He asked with a big smirk on his face

"Sure I would be glad to have anyone to hang out with right now rather than myself!" I giggled

"So what's your name?" He said to me while starring deep into my eyes

"Oh my name is Morgan!" I quietly said while starring back into his eyes

"My name is Jacob I live right over there!" He told me while he pointed to the white one story house across the road.

"Really I live right up the road from you, my dad's name is Charlie and I just moved from where my mom lives to come be with him again." I replied

"Oh well my dad Billy Black is friends with your dad they even go fishing sometimes together which could mean we will be spending a lot of time together." He stated with a smile and a chuckle

Right at that moment I knew that we were going to be real good friends but I was hoping we would be more then friends. I know that I only knew him for a couple minuets at the time but I really liked him just the way he talked to me and how he gazed into my eyes I knew I really liked him. I could really see us together and I just hoped that it would soon happen.

"I like the way you think Jacob!" I said while laughing

"I know this is sudden Morgan but I really like you and I was just wondering if you would like to... "He stuttered

"What is it Jacob? You can tell me anything." I told him

"Well I just wanted to know if you would like to go out sometime like tomorrow at the movies or we can even meet back here at the beach." He quietly asked me

"I am so glad you asked me that, I would love to. Do you want to meet back here at around 7:00 tomorrow?" I said excitedly

"I'm so glad you said yes! I'll be here tomorrow night at 7:00 then!" He told me while getting up off the rock

"Alright I can't wait!" I exclaimed

"Okay well I have to go I really don't want but..." He said

"Don't worry I have to go too!" I interrupted

"Okay well I will see you tomorrow night at 7:00!" He told me while wrapping his arms around me into a tight hug

"Alright see you tomorrow!" I replied while hugging him back and smelling his shirt as I hugged him

As I stood there watching Jacob walk back to his house I was processing the thoughts in my head. I was thinking of how much I really like him, how good he smelt when I hugged him, how tight he hugged me and even though it hurt I loved it if I had it my way I would still be hugging him and finally how much I couldn't wait until our date tomorrow! One little problem about tomorrow is I didn't know what I was going to wear or how I was going to do my hair but as I thought about it longer and I said to myself that maybe I should just wear what I would on a regular Sunday night because I don't want him thinking I'm too girly and just lose my chance with him and to have a relationship together. Once I couldn't see Jacob anymore I started on my way home to my dad Charlie so I could go to bed and maybe get some sleep tonight unless I was too busy dreaming of Jacob!

When I got home I walked inside and my dad was fast asleep on the couch I didn't want to wake him up so I just walked upstairs to go to my room. When I got in my room I changed into my Pyjamas and just threw my clothes on the floor and then pulled the covers up a little just so I could sneak in without messing up my bed and I laid my head down onto my pillow and I was staring at my alarm clock for a while still thinking of Jacob and about our date tomorrow but I knew everything would be fine and I just had to be myself since that's what Jacob seemed to like about me and I thought I was pretty good at that. Just at that moment my dad came in my room and said "I didn't even hear you come in well goodnight love you"

"Night dad, love you." I replied while closing me eyes and falling fast asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan's (POV)-The First Date

I finally woke up the next morning and I looked at my alarm clock and it was 10:00 I slept in for once. I got out of bed and walked downstairs, I saw my dad sitting there in the kitchen eating breakfast. I looked and found a plate of food next to him so I walked over there and sat down and started to eat the food that was on the plate. I'm surprised my dad cooked that good usually it's horrible so I tend to cook the food for us.

"Is the food good?" He asked

"Surprisingly yes it is!" I joked

"Well that's good! So do you have any plans for tonight?" He whispered

"Yeah I'm going to the beach again with this one guy!" I replied

"What's his name?" He questioned

"Jacob Black!" I told him

"Oh yes that's Billy Black's son, good kid." He stated

"Yeah he is really nice and I really like him!" I chuckled

"Oh you really like him now..." He told me with a smirk on his face

"Yeah well I think I am going to go upstairs and clean up and do some homework." I stated

"Okay well have fun." He joked

Then I turned around and walked upstairs and turned into my bedroom to make my bed and when I was doing that I looked at the time on my clock and I read 10:45. I still had a while till my date with Jacob so I had to waste some time so I walked my way to my bathroom and had my shower. Well I was in the hot, steamy shower I thought about how much I wanted to ask out Jacob but I was thinking that it was too soon to ask right now since we just met each other but it feels like I've known him for my whole life. So my final decision is that I wasn't going to ask him, I was going to wait until he asked me out! By this time I was done having my shower and I got out, dryed off and put my clothes on that I was going to wear for my date tonight. Then I was just lying on my bed reading a magazine when I felt my eyes getting droopy and that's when I fell asleep.

I then felt someone moving me, rolling me over to try and get me awake just then I opened up my eyes and saw my dad standing there trying to wake me up. I turned my head and saw that it was 6:30 so I opened my eyes wide and got up brushed my hair, put my makeup on and kissed my dad goodbye and started on my way to the beach to meet Jacob the hottest guy I ever saw. Just when I was thinking of him I saw him sitting on the same rock that we sat on the other day together, so I walked up to him and sat down next to him

"Hey I was waiting for you!" He told me

"Well I'm here now!" I giggled

"I can see that!" He joked

"So do you want to take a walk along the beach?" I asked with a smile on my face

"Sure!" He grinned

Just then we started walking along the beach with the sun starting to set and just when I was looking out at the scenery and walking along the water Jacob just grabbed my hand and was holding it tight in his hand feeling like he didn't want to let it go and wanted to hold on to it forever! Then I looked at him and smiled while gazing into his beautiful brown eyes and then he said to me "Would you mind if I kissed you right now?"

"No not at all!" I said quietly with a smile on my face waiting for him to kiss me

Right at that moment Jacob was leaning in up to my face and he kissed me it was like nothing I ever felt before, it was like I never wanted to stop. With his lips touching mine it was like fireworks were going off and I defiantly knew right at that moment I wanted him to be mine and I hoped he felt the same way.

"Wow!" I whispered

"haha" He laughed

"That was ...great!" I told him

After our wonderful kiss we started to walk along the beach again and then it happened Jacob let go of my hand and put his hand onto my hip and pulled me closer to him. I put my hand around his waist almost like I was hugging him. "So how do you like it here since you came?" He asked

"I love it since I met you!" I quietly said

"Well this place is better since I met you too!" He chuckled

"That's sweet!" I giggled

Just then we sat down in the sand and just looked out at the beautiful bright sun that was setting. Then Jacob pulled me closer to him and I rested my head onto his shoulder "This is so beautiful!" I said

"Almost as beautiful as you are!" Jacob admitted

"Haha." I laughed

After I said that he picked me up in his arms and walked me over to the water and carefully set me down and my feet hit the water. "What are you doing?" I asked

But before I could finished my sentence he splashed water onto me and was getting me wet all over.

"Hey!" I laughed as I splashed him back with the water

We spent the next 20 minutes laughing, having a good time and splashing each other with water and after we finally finished we walked back to the land and sat down in the sand again. We layed there in each other's arms and looked up at the stars in the sky. Just at that moment Jacob put each one of his arms on each side of me and was over top of me and then he kissed me again and as I said before fireworks went off and I kissed him back! We rolled over so I was now on top of him still kissing; I put my hands on each side of his face running my fingers through his hair! He moved his hands along my back on then put them on my hips. As we continued to kiss I could feel the strength of his lips kissing mine, the passion that he had when he was kissing me. Once we finally stopped kissing each other I looked at my watch on my wrist and realized what time it was and I said "I'm sorry Jacob I have to go I really don't want to but I have to I have school tomorrow!"

"Yeah I better go home to so I get up in descent time tomorrow for school." He answered

Then we got up off the sand and hugged each other so tight it almost hurt. Then we walked up to the road and I started on my way down the road and looked back and saw Jacob heading for his house waving goodbye to me!


End file.
